


Flurry

by MajesticMajestic



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Beginnings, I just love Rezyl Azzir, M/M, Origins, Past, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticMajestic/pseuds/MajesticMajestic
Summary: Luca meets Rezyl in the wilds. The Titan brings him home. At the Last City, the Hunter gets to decide whether he wants to stay or not.Takes place before the canon game timeline.





	Flurry

It was hard to see in the storm. Luca stumbled, the ice under the snow slick and flat. He had his arm up but winter wind blasted against him. Snow blinded him, pelting onto his visor with surprising force. 

"We have to get out of the storm!" 

Luca snarled, wind pushing him back. It was daytime but everything was a pure white flurry. 

"We were right on their trail!"

"Luca, I can't see anything at all! We have to wait it out." 

The Hunter kept pushing forward, leaning further down to roll the wind off him. 

"Where are we?" 

"I don't know. Somewhere on the east cliff. We should turn around and move back down!" 

"They ran up here because they knew we couldn't follow!" 

It was so cold he could feel his skin freezing underneath. Even with the Light, nature was determined to have them retreat. Luca cursed and turned. 

The wind slammed against him, making him slip again but he managed to keep his footing. As he trudged back the way they had came, Eben was sending out pulses. They barely made it a foot. 

"I can't locate us!" 

"We will just go back the way we came!" 

"There was a chasm hole along the path. You have to-" 

It was the last warning Luca heard. As Eben said it, Luca felt ice crisp beneath his boot. It gave out underneath him and he was screaming as he plunged into a cave system. 

Luca slammed into a piece of rock, ribs breaking at the impact. Air was forced from his lungs and dizziness swirled his vision. He tried to lift his arm to grab something but he hit another outcropping. This time, the blow knocked him unconscious. 

-

Light flickered in his eyes and Luca sat up quickly. 

"I told you to watch for the cave!" 

"I couldn't see anything!" 

"I literally said those exact words and you still fell in!" 

"There is a ton of ice underneath all the fucking snow! When you get legs, you can lead us!" 

Eben continued yelling but Luca stopped. He was up instantly, gun in hand as a huge man landed. He shook the ground slightly and Eben shrieked. His Ghost disappeared and Luca stared at the other Risen. 

"What do you want?" 

It was asked quickly, nerves already frayed from the dizzying fall. The Risen held up his hands in defense. 

"I've been following you since Aberdeen. Thought you would get killed if I didn't." 

"Why? Why would it matter if I did?" 

"You chased out those Fallen, didn't you? The villagers told me about you." 

"So?" 

The man slowly dropped his hands and Luca continued to watch him warily. 

"You did some good work there. Chasing after the Fallen is stupid though. Surely, your Ghost told you that." 

"You're not answering my question." 

"I'm with the City. We need all the help we can get." 

His voice was smooth and that made Luca nervous. All the Risen he had met so far were cruel and power-hungry. They liked killing and tormenting. This man seemed rigid though. Too proper to be out here chasing after random Risen. 

"Bullshit. What do you want?" 

"I was going to help you but that trail is gone now. We will have to wait out the storm and then we will decide what to do. Fair?" 

Luca glared under his helmet but slowly, he dropped his gun. The Titan laughed warmly. 

"Don't worry, kid. No Risen come up here at all. Felwinter will deal with those Fallen too." 

He holstered the weapon and Eben peeked over his shoulder. 

"He seems nice." 

Luca rolled his eyes. 

-

"Got a name?" 

Luca narrowed his eyes, looking at the other man. He had since taken off his helmet and was leaned back against the wall. A small fire illuminated his face. He didn't look like Luca had expected. 

Older than him for sure. At least mid-forties. Dark hair was slicked back and he had a bit of scruff going on. There was also a long scar along his left cheekbone. Aside from that, he was rather plain looking. It was only the eyes that were eerie. A warm amber colour, bright in the firelight. And even with the smooth voice, Luca could see he was a killer too. They gleamed with a fatigue that he saw in his own eyes. 

"Luca Faustus." 

The man's eyebrows went up. 

"The Light that brings the Devil. You pick that yourself?" 

"No." 

Luca had never heard that before. The statement made him even more wary. Was this man a devil? He seemed comfortable enough. Confident and calm. 

"Rezyl Azzir." 

"Never heard it before." 

"Surely your Ghost has tried to get you to the Last City." 

"I have indeed. Luca needs to-" 

"I've met Risen before. Why would I want to be cooped up with a whole lot of them?" 

The man's eyes hardened at this and he looked to the fire. He could still hear the shrieking wind outside and snow occasionally drifted down. 

"The City is different. There are mortals there. We can grow there." 

Luca stared for a moment before a laugh came up. 

"You believe that?" 

The question seemed to surprise the man. He reached out, warming his gloved hands on the whipping heat. 

"Sometimes you need hope to make it." 

"You recruit for them?" 

"No. We help move villagers sometimes but we rarely bring Risen back." 

"Why'd you bother with me then?" 

"They asked us to go check on it. Like I said, I was skeptical one boy could clear out a whole town. You left a wide trail. Didn't want to just leave without checking." 

Luca looked away, snuggling down into his cloak as he sat there. It was quiet for a moment until he spoke again. 

"The villagers… They made it out okay?" 

"My fireteam is moving them as we speak. Imagine they will be in the City in a few weeks. You and I will catch up." 

"You going to force me to go?" 

"No. But don't you want to see it? See what you are fighting for?" 

The words did effect him and Luca shifted. He didn't reply again and the man stretched out his legs. 

"Get some rest. You must still be feeling that fall. Hopefully the storm is over by the time we get up again." 

-

Luca awoke to water dripping onto him. He jumped up, looking around quickly. The fire had gone out but gentle wisps of smoke still coiled up. The other man was still asleep, chin leaned to his chest. 

The Hunter was quiet, standing with ease. Eben said nothing and Luca leaned to look up. The howling wind had calmed and little flakes of snow fell gently. A pale blue sky was just visible and he pulled his helmet back on. 

He glanced back to the sleeping man. Luca went to leave but he stopped just as he passed the fire. It would be rude to just leave him. Especially if anyone or anything else came along. 

For a moment, he considered it. Still… The man had said that he had left an easy to follow trail. It must have been true too because most wouldn't have been able to follow him up the mountain. 

Cursing quietly, Luca turned. 

"Hey." 

The man shifted slightly and Luca sighed. 

"Rezyl." 

A yawn came up, yellow eyes sliding open. The older man seemed confused for only a second before he stood. As he stretched, Luca looked down the cavern. He could smell the fresh air. 

"The storm is over." 

"Let's head out then. If we don't catch up with them, we will be damn close behind." 

He walked past Luca, fitting his helmet back on as well. Luca was still only a moment before following after. 

-

They didn't talk much. The man was surprisingly light on his feet and Luca watched him constantly. Both parts interest and nervousness. He had never paired up with another Risen before. 

The first four days too, they ran into nothing. Just empty cliff side before it transitioned into a cold forest. The snow was track free and Luca hoped that no one wanted to be out right now. 

It was stupid to hope for that though. On the fifth day, first thing they ran into part of a House. An arm came out just as he walked forward. Luca looked to the man in annoyance but Rezyl hushed him. 

"We can't fight that many." 

"I wasn't going to. If we duck through the underbrush over there, we should be alright." 

The man glanced at him, surprise evident even with the helmet covering his face. 

"What makes you think they won't see us?" 

"Wind is blowing west. They won't smell us and the wind will cover the sound. Though, you aren't really dressed for the weather." 

Rezyl looked down at his armour and Luca was surprised when a chuckle came up. 

"Usually don't spend my days trekking through the north. Forgive me." 

Luca flushed inside his helmet, pointedly looking back to the House. Captains were walking on the fringes, all hands on their guns. A massive Baron was at the rear and those bright eyes were vigilant.

"You're right though. You take the lead." 

He was off without another word, crouching as he shuffled quickly. Luca hit the large section of the iced shrubs within seconds and he peeked up. He held up a hand to still the man. 

A Captain had turned and the Baron was walking closer. Ether released from its mask and glowing eyes looked directly at him. Luca froze, not moving an inch as the alien clicked low in its throat. 

The Guards turned though, already half in the trees. As the Baron turned back, Luca waved at Rezyl. The man began to move towards him but a ship blew over them suddenly. 

Luca looked up in confusion and the Baron looked too. So did the one Captain. A Skiff hovered above him but Rezyl hadn't been quick enough. The Fallen looked at the man just as the man looked at the Baron. 

He looked stupidly out of place. Armour gold and brown. Black fur on the pauldrons. His black helmet catching sunlight as he turned. The Baron roared at the sudden sight and Luca was up over the bushes instantly. 

Light rushed down his arm and as he dropped to one knee, a glowing bow opened. Warm material spread in his fingers and Luca pulled back the invisible string before the arrow even swirled to life. 

It was released just as the Baron raised its cannon. Luca shot it right in the face and tethers exploded around the area. Latching onto everything as Void Light flashed outwards. 

A hand dug into his cloak and Luca was up and running. Rezyl dragged him into the tree line, both of them ducking and splitting up as bullets cracked against the tree trunks. 

As they broke out the other side, Luca could hear the shrieking behind them. A bullet caught him in the side and he went down. The other man grabbed him and Luca had no warning as he was lifted. 

Another Ghost came out and some kind of vehicle spun to life. Rezyl tossed him onto it with no care to his wound and Luca scrambled as the man slid up behind him. 

Hands gripped the handles and Luca screamed as they were suddenly barreling across the snow. Light poured into his side and Rezyl twisted the vehicle sharply. 

It sent them to the left and Luca pressed backwards as they tipped over a plateau. The vehicle spun, losing its gravity and one arm tightened around his stomach. Luca gripped to Rezyl as they slammed down onto a frozen river. 

Shock grenades were tossed at them but the man turned the handle again. The engines crackled loudly and they were rushing down the ravine bed faster than he could see. 

-

His legs were like jelly by the time they stopped. Luca trembled violently, gripping a tree as he tried to breath. 

"What-What the hell is that?" 

Rezyl laughed and the man stood too. It was nearly dark now. They had cleared miles and Luca was a little mad that this hadn't been the way from the beginning. 

"A Sparrow. You've never seen one?" 

He shook his head and the man held out his Ghost. It was all green, dark and prim. No voice came out as it flickered weakly. 

"Summon the ship." 

"You've had a ship this whole time?!" 

The man looked to him. 

"Had to be sure you weren't like the others. I won't risk bringing anyone stupid to the City." 

Luca scoffed loudly, leaning back on the tree as the man's Sparrow disappeared. Rezyl gestured to him. 

"Where is your ship?" 

"Crashed. Months ago. It was already broken."

"You've just been wandering around since then?" 

Luca glared from underneath his helmet. 

"My first meeting with Risen didn't go so well. I moved up north and have been moving around up there. Like it's any of your business." 

Rezyl shrugged. 

"How'd you get a bow?" 

"I found it." 

"Found it." 

"Yes." 

It was snapped out and he tilted his head back. 

"Those Risen I met killed another one. She had a bow. She… She gave it to me and told me to run." 

The man was quiet at this but Luca could already hear the engines of a ship approaching. 

"So, all this just to see if I could be trusted. Doesn't do well on proving to me that you are okay." 

"You're pretty mouthy for a kid that was just clutching onto me like I was a buoy."

Luca laughed at this, indignation making him amused. 

"It's nice to meet you, Luca Faustus. You're going to be a good addition." 

"To what?" 

Rezyl didn't reply. The man looked to his Ghost and nodded instead. Luca shivered as transmat tingled across him. He only got a blink of the winter forest before they were pulled into a warm ship. 

-

The trip was much faster after that. Luca peered out the windows in surprise as they crested over a mountain. He stood, eyes widening as they saw it. 

"The Traveler." 

Luca didn't look at Rezyl. Only at the lumbering giant in the sky. It hung dead and pale, little speckles of Light flickering off it. Directly underneath were buildings. Metal caught the sunlight, shining brightly. It was so tiny that his breath hitched at the sight. 

As they slowed in their approach, he could see they really had been building walls. Stacks of metal and wood were piled up further out. It looked like the sight of destruction. 

"This is the Last City?" 

Luca didn't mean to sound hopeless. Didn't mean for his voice to crack and seem breathless. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up at Rezyl. The man was staring out too. 

"I know." 

It came out just as quiet as his question had. Luca looked back to the City. Whatever City it had been now was just rebuilt ruins. Ramshackle buildings and brick hideouts. 

A bit of despair came up as they got closer. The hand on his shoulder fell away and Rezyl spoke again. 

"Stay with me when we land. I can introduce you to some good people. After that, you are free to go. If that's what you want. These people need us though. Remember that." 

At this, Rezyl disappeared back to the cock pit. Luca was left alone, still staring at the so-called safe haven. 

-

Luca did stay close to Rezyl. The crowds were much larger than he had seen before. Armed Risen and little groups of mortals walked around. He was surprised to see children playing and laughing as well. 

The smells of strange food and dirt made him nostalgic. Different merchants and shops were all along the one road, the main thoroughfare. Most of the buildings had been fixed up and he was surprised to see that it was bigger than he had originally thought. 

Still… All the noise and chattering and weapons put him on edge. Luca could actually feel the Light here. As different Risen walked past them, he could feel the spark of it rub against him. 

Some people waved at Rezyl. Others bowed their heads and they gave Luca small smiles. He glanced at the bigger man. 

"You're well known here." 

"Yeah." 

It was the only answer he got but Luca didn't mind. It wasn't until they turned off the main road that Rezyl held out an arm. Not far off, on the corner of another busy street, was a large group of people. 

Luca peered out from behind Rezyl. There was a man standing on a box and he was yelling to the crowd. His armour was weird. Colorful but pale. A long flowing cloak and golden jewelry shone in his ears. He was quite handsome, beautiful even and sharp blue eyes looked out to the crowd. 

Some Risen were standing behind him, also watching the crowd and Luca got the distinct feeling that they were frightening. 

"-in the Dark! The Traveler has told me we can push it back! We can overcome these trying times! All of us have to contribute and rebuild what was once ours!"

People cheered and Luca saw the strangely dressed man smile. It was a creepy sight, hungry and fake underneath a guise of love. He made a face under his helmet and Rezyl turned his head slightly. 

"That man, Samara, they call him the Speaker." 

"The Speaker?" 

"They say he can hear the Traveler." 

Luca glanced up at the massive orb above them. It was dead and cold. Chunks of stone had been right blown off, revealing the twisted metal inner workings. 

"He talks to a dead machine." 

Rezyl laughed at this and dropped his arm again. 

"I'm sure you will meet him later." 

Luca didn't really care to meet him. He seemed… Intense. Perhaps he was simply being distrustful. If these people had really come together to survive, how could he judge them for it? 

They kept walking, leaving the crowd behind and Luca caught up so he was beside the older man. 

"What do the Risen do here?" 

"Patrol. Help build. Reclaim tech. An assortment of different things." 

"What do you do?" 

Rezyl glanced at him before shrugging. 

"The same stuff mostly. My team is a bit different. We were the first ones to start settling here. To start the contructions of the walls." 

Luca looked over at the border. Even now, he could see people working tirelessly on them. Lifting huge pieces of metal and wood. Welding things together and hammering them into place. The frame work on the south end left something to be desired but he could see its functions. 

"I like the wilds." 

This seemed to surprise the other man and Rezyl came to a stand still. Luca looked up at him curiously. 

"It's not unusual for Risen to not team up. Finding a good team can be hard. And there is a lot of work to be done here." 

"I'm not afraid of the work." 

"Kid, out there, by yourself, you won't make it. This world can be full of Darkness. Just… Have a look around and see how you feel about it." 

"What about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"How do you feel about it?" 

The man was quiet for a moment. Luca couldn't see his face but he thought sharp eyes were on him. 

"You should make your own opinions, Luca. I hope you will stay though."

-

Rezyl did introduce him to a few people. A mortal man that said he could find him a ship. Some people to pick up jobs from. Even a blacksmith. Luca would admit he was a bit overwhelmed. 

It wasn't until later that the man showed him where the Risen actually stayed while here. The building was massive and he could see they were slowly building it upwards. It was far from the City but not so far that he couldn't see it. 

Luca didn't like it. It was loud and cramped and full of people he didn't know. People just as powerful as him. When they first entered, he had grabbed Rezyl's arm out of discomfort. The man looked down at him but didn't shake off the touch. 

A huge woman came over to them. She wore armour similar to Rezyl's. Her grin was wide and happy though and Luca looked up at her. 

"Wei, this is Luca Faustus. Found him out near the Peak. Luca, this is Wei Ning." 

"He is so small! You are just adorable!" 

Luca flushed at this and she burst out laughing. Her dark eyes sparkled with mischief. As she slapped a hand to his shoulder, he winced under the pain of it. Arc Light crackled against him and she spoke again. 

"Another one of them Hunter types, eh? I bet you can sneak around like a shadow." 

"Sometimes." 

Her thin brows went up and she laughed again. 

"He does speak!" 

"You do have a habit of terrifying the new ones." 

Luca was still holding onto Rezyl but the woman seemed friendly enough. 

"You dropping him off or-"

"Just showing him around." 

Relief went through Luca and the woman smiled at him. 

"Oh, Rezyl Azzir picks up a newbie. You must be real quiet. He likes that." 

His face warmed immediately and she laughed loudly at his obvious embarrassment. Luca released the older man but Rezyl didn't move away from him. 

"He's a Nightstalker. Tevis around?" 

Her eyes widened at this and she turned. Her strange little armour flap clacked against the metal plating on her thigh.

Wei Ning whistled so loudly it made Luca flinch. Even Rezyl sighed at it. 

"Tevis! Get over here, man!" 

Luca saw another Risen coming to join them. He was definitely closer to Luca's height but slender. A thick cloak was clipped to his pinched shoulders and he had a bird-like face. 

As he approached, the huge woman clapped him hard on the back too. Luca saw his wince and he laughed quietly. The man sent him a sympathetic look. 

"A new Hunter? And-Oh… You use Void." 

"I do." 

"How did you get it?" 

"A woman. She was already mostly dead by the time I found her. Other Risen…" 

Wei Ning and the man, Tevis, shared a look. The man again sent him a softer look. His thin face seeming sad at the news. Luca couldn't blame him. 

"You did good to take the bow then. It came easy to you?" 

"More or less. Sometimes…"

Luca trailed off but the man nodded. Understanding without needing to be told. Luca heard whispers sometimes. Things at the edge of his mind when he let Void crackle in his palm. 

"Well, I'm not here much. Lucky you even caught me today but if you wanna chat, I'm around." 

A hand was extended to him and Luca took it. He liked these two. They seemed more subdued compared to the ones outside the walls. 

"Good to meet you, kid. Be seeing you." 

"You still owe me 200 Glimmer, Tev! Don't forget!" 

The man waved the woman off and Luca laughed again. Rezyl shook his head. She turned back to them with a menacing grin. 

"Feel free to show the boy around, Rezyl. I guess you're gonna squander him off to wherever it is you guys go." 

"Perhaps. If he wants to stay." 

She smirked and again, a large hand found his shoulder. Wei leaned over to fix him with a smug look. 

"You're staying. I can see that look in your eyes. Pretty hair by the way." 

At this, she stalked off and Luca was left standing there. Some other Risen glanced at them, robot to blue like him. Not a single one seemed eager to kill him. Luca looked at Rezyl. 

"We going or what?" 

The man laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's hard to invest in an OC that has no explanation so I figured I would post this next. I just really liked the other one and wanted to post it lolol. Sorry for any confusion 😶
> 
> Also, I tried my best with Rezyl. After all of his lore, I feel like he would be rather quiet and thoughtful. We know he was arrogant too but this is a first meeting. Hopefully it isn't too OOC.


End file.
